


Sweat

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "He became vaguely aware of asphalt against his face, dirt and sweat mixing into a stingingsolution that dripped cruelly into his eyes. It burned alongside the tears of his regret."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartswells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartswells/gifts).



Like a cannonball speeding into the black of night, Ethan was gone.

He refused to be held back, wouldn’t be contained by their pitying gazes, by the careful pleas to get him to stay, by this weak body, not anymore.

Something like heartbreak echoed behind him as he burst through the front door and took off into the darkness. It sounded like crying. It sounded like his crying.

It sounded like the most broken thing he ever heard, and all they were saying was his name.

Well… He  _ was _ the most broken thing he’d ever known. 

It only seemed fitting, really.

But he couldn’t turn back. It was too late, there was nothing there for him now. So he ran. His melancholic self destruct played out in starlight and shame.

The pavement slammed back hard against his feet as he soldiered on, determined and heaving with effort. The air in his lungs raked against him, shredding his insides and clipping his breaths. His head fogged over with the pain of exertion, and he felt anxiety make short work of his delicately constructed resolve. 

Was it the street or was it him that suddenly couldn’t stay still? The bones in his legs seemed to melt into the pavement and his shoulders fused to the moon, stretching and splitting him into a million jagged pieces. It felt as though the sky had exploded and swallowed him whole, had spat him back out and left him emptier and more confused than ever before.

He was being torn asunder and all he wanted was to cry, scream, make himself known, make his pain known, anything.

He didn’t want to fade away into nothingness.

He didn’t want them to forget.

But he didn’t want them to remember.

If only he could pretend...

 

 

He became vaguely aware of asphalt against his face, dirt and sweat mixing into a stinging solution that dripped cruelly into his eyes. It burned alongside the tears of his regret.

But their voices came.

Soft voices that called his name.

 

It still sounded broken. But at least hope was in there somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://sindoo.tumblr.com/post/158273340748/29-sweat-for-the-microstory)


End file.
